A Quiet Diner
by ElSteve the Brave
Summary: In the late hours at a slow diner, Ash Ketchums runs into old comrade Asuka L. Soryu and they catch up. Not knowing the snowball effect they've created from a mere run in. *This is a major crossover of multiple animes but I couldn't find a way to show all of them, only two at a time. Help out the story by reviews and what not.*
1. A Quiet Diner

**A Quiet Diner**

The steam tickled his trimmed nose hairs as he hunched over his cup of Joe; running his hand across his face, every which way. Even with the heat on, he felt compelled to keep his jacket on. He fucking hated the winter season.

The diner was always dead this time of night. The low hum of the light fixtures barely dominated the hushed TV mounted in the upper corner. The occasional clatter of the cooks washing utensils and prepping food for the next shift. He loved it. Periodically the white noise would dull to the point that his ears would produce a fake hum in a desperate attempt to intake noise. God he loved it. Peace through silence. He figured it must be great being an astronaut; Working in outer space, hearing nothing.

His fantasy was interrupted when the waiter dropped by to check up on the only customer. Quick chatter, the normal pleasantries of "No thank you" and "I'm doing just fine" and again he was left alone. Staring at his coffee as it cools off. He didn't even care for coffee all that much, I'm more of a tea guy he would say. The only downside to the diner is that they didn't serve hot tea; well they wouldn't bother warming up a batch of tea after it gets chilled really. In weather like this he needed something warm dripping down into his belly and he didn't have a mind to order a hot meal.

Eating takes up too much brain function he would say.

The small bells stringed to the top of the entry door clatter together as a person pushed it open. He hears the waiter greet the new customer and the patter of worn down shoes and the clacking of heels. When the two walked by his booth it stole his attention away from his coffee. Long red hair? That voice? Even it was for a second, when the lady turned to the waiter to give her order. No. Too many coincidences to brush off.

Quickly thinking of an off subject to kick off a conversation he approaches the redhead, who half-heartedly stares at the wall of pictures.

"Uh excuse me miss, do you have the time?"

"I don't."

Cold and quick to the point; One would think another highly decorated Eva pilot with blue hair would be sitting here instead. Regardless, up close he was able to identify the red head as an old comrade.

He tried for round 2.

"Did you see the fight last night?"

A soft frustrated sigh came before she started with "Look."

A single word was all she could muster when she turned and recognized the face trying to strike a chatter.

"Ketchums?"

She stands up slowly and they hug.

"Hey fire crotch, long time no see."

Ketchums quickly retrieves his warm cup and joins Asuka at her booth.

"Do you live around here?" Asuka started as Ash took a sip.

"No, I live further up state. I know the guy who owns the place and he gives me discounts on the food.

What about you? Why are you in the States?"

"Well, if I could tell you I would."

"Ah, the ole Super-Secret Agent deal. I get it."

The waiter approaches the booth with fresh coffee. Fills Asuka's cup and tops off Ketchums' as well. When the waiter offered ideas for meals both customers politely declined and instead got a fair tip from Asuka, with the orders "Leave the pot."

The two burned through their first cup as idle chit chat filled the booth. When Ash poured a second serving for each, he was taken aback when Asuka pulled out a pack of cigs from her inside dress jacket pocket. He places the pot down and leaves about an inch of space from his index finger and the cig cupped in Asuka's mouth (Which caught Asuka's attention).

"You smoke?" Ketchums pointed out.

Asuka removes the cig from her mouth before retorting "Don't get any ideas. I only smoke occasionally."

"The fact that you smoke at all though? When?"

"Since Misato had me appointed 2nd in Command. So about….what, 3 months ago?"

Ash leans against his side of the booth and burns the image of Asuka holding a cig into his brain cells. A health nut like her; who continuously works out in both strength and cardio, who could man handle all five in the diner including himself and still have the body of a model. Sucking on cancer sticks. NERV must really beat the shit out of you if it pushed her to hold a cig.

Asuka stops midway replacing the cig when she witnesses Ash pull a pack from his jacket as well. He fishes out a small match book and strikes a match. Igniting his cigarette he signals Asuka closer so the small flame on the stick could still catch her cigarette as well. He shakes out the flame and they each enjoy a slow drag. They look at each other exhale smoke and burst out laughing.

"I still can't see you smoking." Ash giggles.

"Well don't! Like I said I only smoke occasionally."

"You've ever done it in front of Shinji?"

"God no! I'd never hear the end of it! And I don't smoke ever when I'm home."

"Cause you don't have to. He calms your nerves."

Asuka scoffs and mutters something in German. Still, Ketchums noticed a faint smile when she gazed at her coffee.

"You know." Asuka started. "I still have that extra house back home."

"Can't speak German."

"Plenty of people speak English in Germany Ketchums. Besides German isn't hard to learn. Hell even Shinji can speak it."

"One day-Not now but soon. I'm almost done here anyways."

Asuka didn't pry. She knew Ketchums had his reasons for being here and he won't leave until everything is tied up. She respected that. And sure at times he can derail and get zero things accomplished over time, but he understands that when shit gets dire it was time to knuckle up. That's what made him a reliable ally, and…..friend, during the Divide.

Ketchums had another question in mind. Speaking about a blue haired lady. But he felt it was too fast. He didn't want to seem heartbroken still in front of his rival. He'd give it time. Drink some more. Then just lazily throw it out there.

Asuka knew what he was thinking, and calmly waited for the question.

Silence fell once again as the two drank and smoked. Ketchums counting the minutes and sips of coffee, Asuka pretending not to do the same and just leisurely enjoying a late night with an old friend.

The waiter checks up on them. Everything is fine they said. No we do not want anything to eat. Although as the waiter leaves, the idea of having a turkey bacon sandwich toasted sounded like a feast to Ketchums.

One of the cooks hikes up the volume on the TV as the boxing match came on. Manny Pacquiao was up for another title defense and it was against a rising star hailing from Russia. The cooks start taking bets on who was fated to knock the other out.

The loser had to close up shop by themselves.

Seeing as too much time had passed since the last word, Ketchums opened up with "You hungry yet?"

This pulled Asuka from her deep thought and she uttered with a sheepish, Huh?

Ketchums repeated his question.

"Oh" Asuka, now lucid "No, I'm not hungry"

"Not on a diet are you?"

She scoffs "Ha! Please, do you see me? I'm almost insulted by that line."

After so many years knowing yeah other, Ketchums learned the subtle difference between Asuka Angry Glare and Asuka Playful Glare. The latter was highly rare during the first year.

Quick jabs and short quips, playful insults and one-upmanship; A war between siblings that would last beyond Earth itself. Yet, unspoken rules are firmly in place between the two. What was permitted and what was not. Even during the first year after learning about each other, Asuka, to everyone's surprise, a lot of times restrained herself from going below the belt when arguing with Ketchums. The arguments themselves would pop up less as time and certain events transpired.

From strangers to siblings. (Although they would never admit that, Rivals United by Fate always sounded better in their ears)

Too much time has passed and Ketchums caught on that Asuka was waiting for him to ask. To hell with it, what's the worst that can happen?

Ketchums let out a deep sigh, which perked Asuka's ears. She waited attentively.

"So have you heard from her?" Ketchums asked.

"She moved back to Japan. Something about it would be easier to help with Misato rebuild NERV. Help it go legit I guess."

"Do you believe that?"

Asuka shrugs "I believe at least half of that is true."

They both pause to sip and drag. Ketchums continued the conversation.

"She hasn't said anything about me to you?"

"I would bring it up…..but she tries to say something and then trail off. If it makes you feel any better I think she's hurting just as you are."

He may never know for sure but it did help mend some of the pain. The idea of Rei still thinking about him. He figured it would never work out between them. She did improve in terms of social aspects. Began to talk more, laugh more, even retell events to Asuka after dates and travels to and fro Japan. Everybody figured Rei surrounded by friends and Ketchums especially just rubbed off on her.

Then suddenly, Rei reverted back to her old ways. Asuka had clues as to why this happened, but without Misato confirming any of her suspicions they were all just theories.

An uproar from the cooks when the champ got downed on the third round. It appears the match will continue but the minds of the audience might start shifting if the defender doesn't come back on the fourth round.

Ketchums didn't notice but he hadn't spoken a word to Asuka for a bit. The match had caught his eye and the conversation wasn't all too appeasing. Let alone easy to talk about. Still, he couldn't run even if he tried.

"She ever visits you?" Ketchums said as he returns to Asuka.

"Rei? No. She has called once a blue moon. She tries to act just like her old self when we talk on the phone."

"What do you mean 'try'"?

Asuka refills her cup and takes a light drag before answering.

"Just the way she talks it… it sounds forced. I don't know how to explain it really, but when she talks like she does it sounds like acting to me."

Information that couldn't hit harder if Asuka herself slugged Ketchums on the side of his head with a baseball bat. When Rei suddenly reverted to her old ways practically overnight, Ketchums always had the feeling that she was hiding something. From him. From everybody she ever trusted. He had to give it a try.

"Do you think Ritsuko might know something?"

Asuka was slightly stumped at Ketchums bringing up the old doctor of the past.

"Rei hates her, why would she know something?"

"Rei told me she had a medical condition back in the day that made her see Ritsuko daily. I mean Rei starts to pretend she is 5 years in the past and she fucks off to Japan."

Asuka was still for a bit. It's very rare The Great Asuka is ever trumped by something as trivial as remembering a prominent someone from the past that will answer a puzzle in the present. She kills her cigarette and pulls out her business card, writing firecly on the back of the card.

Ketchums receives the card and watches in befuddlement as Asuka pulls out her cellphone. Asuka looks to Ketchums.

"The address on the back of the card is my hotel. I need to make a few calls but I think I might be able to finally figure out what the hell is going on here. Come by in the morning, ask for me. By then I think I should have an answer for us."

"Thank you"

Asuka stopped to see a genuine smile on Ketchums. She knew this was an important ordeal to him.

"Well I do aim to please. Besides I'm doing this for myself too. I wanna know why all the secrecy."

Ketchums slides out of the booth to hug Asuka just before she leaves. She calls out back at Ketchums just before leaving.

"Don't forget to come by!"

Ketchums waved back and stared at his coffee. It was starting to get cold.


	2. An Early Game

Chapter 2

An Early Game

5 O' Clock in the morning, where you gonna be? Outside on the corner!

This was the only lyric Ketchums ever knew from the song. It was indeed 5am and it had been snowing since last night.

Last night. What a ride. Maybe it was the 2 hours he slept. Maybe it was the conversation he had. Maybe it was the fact that he saw Asuka after a year. He was surprised Asuka hadn't handed his ass to him. There was a promise between all of them to stay in touch no matter what. (Ash was never one to break promises, but this had to be his only exception.) Even back then Asuka had offered to have extra houses built on her lot so everybody could live together.

Misato refused, saying that at least one of them had to live in Japan while turning NERV legit. She made the plan to tackle the heavy workload and any decision needed would be passed along to Shinji for him to pass or veto. This would allow Shinji to live with Asuka in Germany while still helping to clean his name. When Shinji tried to protest, wanting to do more to clean his name than merely signing a document here and there, Misato out right refused him. She knew she was doing him and Asuka a huge favor. Besides, what Misato needed after the war was to occupy as much of her time as she can. Lord knows when Kanji will return from shadow work.

Ikari, a name in infamy due to his father's actions. Gendu refused to bend to the Elders and instead set out to create a world of his own. Almost sacrificing the human race for his needs.

"It would take years to clean your name." Misato would warn Shinji, but Shinji knew the chaos that erupted was by his father's hands. It would only be befitting to inherit the sins of his father.

Ketchums adjusts his beanie. He needs it to keep his ears from freezing off but the damn thing keeps agitating his scalp. Doesn't help his blood is barely above freezing temperature, he really needs a thicker jacket.

Headlights catch his attention. The only car out here in this weather would be Brock as he pulls in. Ketchums practically slams the door shut as he huffs into his hands. When feeling returned to his fingers he greets Brock with the usual signature handshake. Brock pulls back into the empty road and they cruise slowly through the snow.

The inside of the car is well taken care of, as per usual. If there's anything in this world Brock loves as much as his girl, it was this car. Oddly enough there was no music playing.

"Yeah some motherfucker jacked my radio last night." Brock started as he kept a close eye on the road.

"Insurance will cover it?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, yeah they will."

The two are silent for a mile or so before Brock noticed a rather silent Ketchums musing in the passenger seat.

"What's up?" Brock trying to fish for some answers. Ketchums barely snapped back to understand that his friend had spoken. Brock repeats the phrase.

"Oh uh…just, shit you know?" Ketchums muttered.

"What kind of shit?" Ketchums had to find the right words to answer Brock's question.

"You remember the redhead I used to hang with a while back?"

Brock had to take notice to a car slightly closer to the middle of the road than normal. When the car passed safely he answered. "Yeah I remember."

Brock continued. "She was fine right?"

"Yeah she was pretty hot."

"What about her?"

"I ran into her last night at Ray's diner."

"No shit. What she say?"

"To meet her later today, she might have something on my ex."

Brock remembered Rei. It was only brief, and they were all in military wear, but he noticed something about Rei. Fragile almost, but unbreakable for sure. A quiet girl with a lot to say, if only someone would listen; and Ketchums would always be the one to listen, or at the very least wait with her to listen. She was a happy time for Ketchums, and when they broke up Ketchums barely wanted to leave his apartment. Misty would have to break in from time to time just to drag him from bed. After 2 months or so he improved. Coming back to the subject of his ex, Brock knew this could get touchy.

"What time?" Brock asked.

"I don't know. She just told me to stop by in the morning."

"You want to skip today?"

"No I can't. We finally found Gary we can't let him slide again."

"Man Misty and I can always find Gary again. Rei is more important than this."

Ketchums agreed, but the last thing left from the Divide is the fact that Gary is still breathing. He needed to finish this; Gary gave them too many close shaves during that seemingly endless war. He never believed in revenge being fulfilling but some things must transpire. On the other hand...Rei.

Ketchums dragged on a heavy sigh. "Can you really find him again Brock?"

"Hell yeah we can. He keeps slipping up, keeps getting sloppy. Makes it easier on us."

The two were silent, as if each had just heard what Brock said and were processing the words carefully; Looking for any contradictions between his words and their history and knowledge with Gary.

Ketchums scoffs "Maybe he wants to be caught…"

Brock takes a second to let it sink in. "Yeah maybe."

Ketchums reaches for his lower back to touch the butt of the handgun Rei gave him during the war. Ketchums originally lost his while taking shelter with Rei during a mech battle. Factory made Evangelions being put down one by one by Gundams. A.I. controlled Evas could never contest human ingenuity partnered with military grade mechs. After the bout Rei and Ash was trapped within a collapsed building. It didn't take long for help to dig them out. Still, they enjoyed their time separated from the world. For a moment the war didn't matter, the guns slung over their shoulders weren't real, and it was just those two conversing. One of the rare moments during the Divide.

When the two were rescued Ash noticed that he had lost his secondary weapon. Rei offered hers. She figured since she was behind a high powered rifle, there was hardly a chance for her to resort to her secondary. Misato, of course, opposed this and had Rei outfitted with another secondary. Ash, on the other hand, kept Rei's original.

It hasn't been fired once outside of warfare, but Ash still cleans it weekly.

He sighs before blurting out "Fuck it! Fuck it we're not doing it tonight."

"My man, so what do you want to do?"

"Go to Joey's. He and Yugi are probably awake by now getting ready for the tournament."

Brock parallel parks in front of Joey's apartment unit. Yugi's grandfather needs all the sleep he can get so Yugi generally crashes at Joey's place the night before a tournament. The two would stay up discussing tactics and battle endlessly to keep each other in shape. Regardless of final rankings, after each tournament the after party would once again be held at Joey's crib.

Ketchums rapped on the door. The snow seemed to pick up as Ketchums watched Brock inspect his car real quick before joining him on the stoop. When would this snow end? Ketchums would ponder to himself as he watched his breath freeze right in front of his nose. A heavy front had blanket the States for quite some time now. Ketchums enjoyed the snow; he just didn't care for the cold.

He knocks on the door again. A minute later Joey opens the door; Fast greetings were traded and everyone hurried into the warm insulated building. Ketchums snatched off his beanie as he followed Brock and Joey into the living room.

"So what the hell are you two schmucks doing at my place?" Joey quipped.

Ketchums finds Yugi staring at the Duel Monsters board with a few cards in one hand and the other massaging the side of his temple. When Yugi heard Joey he looks up and greets both Brock and Ash. Brock crashes on to the couch and tears off a layer of sweaters.

"Well. We finally found Gary right? But home boy here ran into an old friend last night. Long story short, we called it off and decided to crash here instead. Oh! Speaking of calling things, Joey you got a phone I could use?"

Joey reveals that the phone is mounted in the kitchen. Brock pops off the couch and walks briskly to the phone. Yugi takes a quick swig of beer before turning the conversation to Ash.

"I'm glad you didn't do it. Gary isn't worth getting arrested, let alone the effort to keep hunting him." Just like Yugi to praise -thinking before acting-. Ketchums never really thought about running from the law after the dirty deed had been done. Ketchums really never thought about much beyond Gary's death. The idea of "wing it" wouldn't hold strong after he would pull the trigger. Given his state, an unnerving idea came to Ketchums; He would still have to fight Gary if they had decided to continue, gun fight fist fight didn't matter, and he could have very well lost. Today could have been his last day.

"Yugi my man I think you're right." Ash said as he pulls out a dining chair and positions it to face the crowd. "A sort of revelation happened to me last night, had me thinking about a lot of things in my life lately."

"Your friend?" Ketchums nodded at Yugi.

Brock returned from the kitchen and alerted Ash that Misty had been notified that the hit had been called off.

"You could have used my phone you know?" Ketchums noted. Brock showed the bottle of beer, the other reason why he choose to use the house phone instead.

Everybody eases up and idle chit chat fills the room as Joey cleans up the Duel Monsters set.


	3. A Nice Hotel

Chapter 3

A Nice Hotel

Ketchums stirred, softly rubbing his head against the leg of the dining chair. His eyes cracked ajar just long enough to notice that the room was naturally brighter than he previously remembered. His brain finally added two plus two, he had fallen asleep.

He drags his left arm to his face to lazily count up by five, he then figures out that it was roughly 9:45 in the morning. Mustering up all his might Ketchums drags his ass back unto his feet. The last thing he needed was a hangover, unfortunately when one consumes enough alcohol to kill an elephant one doesn't have a say in the matter. Ketchums guesses that hindsight really is twenty-twenty. With what feels like tar smudging against his brain he drags towards the location he assumed to be the toilet. (This isn't the first time Ketchums has been at Joey's house, but with enough alcohol in your system your own house would be foreign to you.)

After stumbling upon the toilet he enjoys a long and drawn out piss.

Returning to the living room Ketchums does a head count. Brock passed out on the couch, Yugi and Joey nowhere to be found. Ketchums knew about the tournament and figured they must have left to compete. (This is also not the first time he has passed out at Joey's place and Ketchums had to lock up after he would awake the next morning or night.) Ketchums walked to the dining table and found a sticky note with just two words written on it: Lock up. Given their history he already knew what to do. He fishes out his key ring to check if he had the spare. He did.

He shakes Brock's knee to pull him out of his dreams, or drunken coma if you prefer. Brock slightly shakes his head to kick out of the alcohol's grip. When his vision clears he mutters out in a drunken slur.

"I gotta meet with Asuka. Want me to walk or are you good to drive?"

It took Brock a minute to decipher the sentence.

"Nah man I'm good just give me-just give a minute to wake up."

As Brock slumbered for a minute longer Ketchums checked all the locks and waited for his friend to recover. He pulls out his phone and noticed the green alert light blinking. A new voice mail. Misty must have called when everyone was sleeping off the beer. Brock must have told her the reason for the hit being called off because she practically ordered the two to pick her up. After not seeing her "sister" for so long Misty was eager to see Asuka again.

Ketchums yelled out "Hey Brock!"

Brock stumbles to his feet to answer "What!?"

"We gotta pick up Misty along the way."

"Why's that?"

"She wants to see Asuka."

"Pssh" Brock sneered "Bitch can drive herself to the hotel."

With the tumbler in place at the turn of the key Ketchums scurries to Brock's car. The snow had let up but any tracks left a few hours ago has long been buried by a fresh layer. While the engine warms the two mindlessly wipe away the condensation from the windows to peer outside. After a few minutes Brock looks at his friend.

"Gotta pick up Misty?"

Ash slowly nods; any fast movement with his head and his brain would scream at him in pain. Brock grabs on to both the steering wheel and the gear stick behind it. Counting a few seconds he shifts into Drive and slowly pulls into the empty road.

* * *

Spotting Misty in the cold near the curve Brock pulls alongside the freezing girl; Misty doesn't wait and swings open the door and orders Ketchums to sit in the back. Ketchums, still recovering from last night, didn't start the usual banter and got out to push in the passenger seat to crawl in the back. Misty quickly returns the seat to its original position and slammed the door shut. Brock and Ketchums groaned as their heads pulsated at the load noise of metal clanging against itself. Misty noticed this and examined Brock's face and Ketchums' face. They looked like shit.

"Why do you two look like shit?" Misty giggled

When Brock coped he lazily shifted the gear and pulled back into the road. Misty then realized that a hungover Brock is driving.

"Are you ok to drive?" Misty no longer giggling at her friends in pain.

"Yeah I've driven hung over before, don't you remember?"

Something in Misty's gut told her that Brock wasn't telling a white lie so he wouldn't be expelled from the driver seat. She knew the three of them never did well in school so a lot of hooky and off campus fun were to be had. Drunken runs with the weekly hung over drive from god knows where they passed out to home base. Still, they're not old, just not as young as they used to be to pull shit like this anymore. Misty almost convinced herself to tell Brock to relinquish the wheel but the car had just cruised to a halt. Brock swiftly parallel parks and locks in the steering wheel. Misty saw that they had parked in front of a bank (Luckily its Sunday so no foot traffic and no heavy crackdown on meter violations); across the street was the hotel.

Asuka takes a sip of water to wash down the bite of omelet, all the while looking back at her bed to read through her notes for the meeting today. The meeting taking place here in America was one of the last of her international trip across the globe. The Cybernetic/Augmentation Field was heating up, and with NERV's history dealing in such similar manners, Asuka knew this would be the correct direction to turn NERV legit. After America, she would have to travel to Brazil, South Africa, and finally Germany. Misato claimed that if we had a more personal touch while talking business, the cybernetic companies rooted in these nations would side with NERV when the inevitable Second Technological Revolution would occur. The one thing NERV was able to retain after the fall of Gendo was the backing of the Japanese government. Regardless of the previous boss' actions, NERV was still a technological marvel.

Before Asuka could cut another piece of the omelet the room phone chirped away. She wiped her mouth and took another quick sip before retrieving the phone. On the other line was the front desk informing her that a gentlemen and his friends were asking if she was in. When she learned that it was Ash she told the front desk attendant that it was alright to bring them up to the president's suite. After the phone call Asuka quickly got a few more bites in before pushing the rolling table away from her bed and re-arrange her notes. She had just finished placing all her notes back in her satchel when there was a knock on the door. Asuka quickly tidies up her dress suit and hair before coming to the door. When open she was greeted by a very happy Misty, the girls squeal in excitement and exchange kisses on each cheek.

"God girl you look good!" Misty exclaimed.

"Girl I know." Asuka said with a cocky grin on her face. The two giggle and Asuka invites them in.

The trio pile their coats on one end of the lavishing sofa and took a trip around the suite. It was practically the size of a large one bedroom apartment. Top of the line furniture, pristine appliances, roomy bath/shower with a jacuzzi hot tub not far away, even a swanky chandelier in the dining room. Misty returns to the living room where Asuka was relishing the fact that the three were bewildered by all the shiny objects in the room.

Misty motions around the room and teased Asuka, "Must be nice!" she said.

"Work hard play hard." Asuka said throwing her hands behind her head and sinking into the sofa.

"How are you gonna come back after so long and rent a nice place like this and not invite your own sister?!" Misty said while getting comfortable next to Asuka.

"You kidding me? I'm trying to enjoy myself before having to fly again. My last three days have been nothing but fly to a country, do a meeting, fly to another country, repeat. When I get home I'm seriously putting that idiot Shinji to work."

"Ohhhh, I bet."

A mischievous grin spreads across Asuka's face, if only Misty could read thoughts.

"Oi!" Ash called out when entering the living room. "You gonna finish that omelet?"

"God now I'm hungry!" Misty complained.

Asuka suggested calling room service, besides it wasn't like she was paying for the room anyways. Without giving a second thought Ketchums snatched up the phone mounted in the living room and started placing orders; Misty and Brock relayed their orders as well.

While waiting for food Asuka and Misty got lost in chatter, catching up on events, current shows, gossip, the topics went on; Brock and Ash browsed the channels. Ketchums had a mission coming here, but he knew it's been exhausting for both him and Asuka. To see Asuka smile and laugh with her best friend, he couldn't ruin the mood by bringing up such a subject. He's been out of touch with Rei for nearly a year, what's another hour going to do?

Time had passed and the four were interrupted by another knock on the door. Misty bounced off the sofa to let the food in. Two privet dinning servers rolled in three tables; pulling out the food they go over the order while Asuka looked over the bill. When everything was accurate Asuka signed for it and gave a very generous tip. When they left Ash and Brock arranged the tables as Asuka fetched her half eaten omelet from her room. Brock and Ash shared one table, Misty and Asuka shared another. They enjoyed themselves. The food was great, the mood was high, even Ash and Brock's hang over was mostly gone. After a relaxing meal everybody settled down to allow the food to sink. While mindlessly watching TV Asuka felt it was time to bring up the elephant in the room. She clears her throat; this caught everybody's attention and Brock cutting off the TV.

"Well…" Asuka started, looking at Ash.

"Well…" Ash answered back.

"Gave a call to Misato last night. Talked with her, see if she knew much about her friend's whereabouts. This morning she called me back, telling me that Dr. Akagi was alive and well. In fact Misato was shocked that I brought up Akagi because apparently she called Misato out of the blue last night. Just when I finished talking with her. You were right Ketchums, Rei has been seeing Dr. Akagi for the past year. She didn't know why, the whole Doctor-Patient Confidentiality bullshit, but she can confirm that Rei is still in Japan."

A lot to intake but easy to swallow. Rei was fine which made Ash happy. Still, where does one go from here? Maybe Asuka would know.

Ash started. "So where do we go from here?"

This was indeed a queer question for Asuka, she thought it was obvious to go straight to Japan and get answers. Then again, she never felt the pain of a break up. The first man she gave a serious interest in was surprisingly the right one. Guess it wouldn't be easy to just walk up to the one who broke your heart with no obvious reason and just ask why after so long.

"I don't know what to tell you Ketchums. That's up to you."

This wasn't the answer Ash had hoped for. Asuka was always gung-ho, he expected Asuka to just tell him to go to her. It wouldn't be that easy, but just the notion of Asuka backing you on such a tough expedition would have given him the will to move forward faster than he was willing to. She was right on one thing, he had to be ready to take that step. You don't rush something like this. Maybe…. Maybe he needed a change of scenery.

"Still got an empty house on that lot of yours?"

Asuka smiled. "Always do."

Ketchums nodded silently. Brock patted him on the back and gave him a friendly shake.

"Hey we'll hold the fort down till you get your girl back." Brock said proudly.

Misty chimed in. "Yeah don't worry him. We'll keep tabs on him."

Him? Asuka was still wondering why Ketchums would go silent for a year. She knew the heart break was a factor but she didn't think it was just that. Something had kept his attention for quite a while, something he was ashamed to admit. This conversation would have to wait though. Glancing at the clock nearby Asuka's meeting was to start within an hour.

"Well I need to go." Asuka said while standing up and tidying up her dress suit once again.

She continued. "If you three want to stay that's fine just don't trash the place. And Ketchums, I'm not heading straight back to Germany, I need to make a few stops along the way. But if you want to come along, it'll take about three or four more days to reach home."

Ketchums nodded. "Yeah-yeah that sounds fine."

"Ok, get what you need and meet me back here. I gotta tell front desk to give you a spare key."

Asuka retrieved her satchel and everyone said their good byes.


	4. A Long Flight

Chapter 4

A Long Flight

After Brock and Misty drove away Ash stood at the stoop in front of his apartment. Outside seemed to be brighter than he remembers, even with the thick layers of clouds preventing the sun's direct support. Ash guessed that the blanket of snow on the ground had to do with it being brighter and all. Half-assed science deductions aside, he had to go in eventually and pack. It just didn't seem right. This morning he was on his way to greet Gary with a gun in hand and now he's planning to pack to head back to Germany. He expected to feel as though he is running away from…something. Even in his own head Ash couldn't explain what or how to feel in this moment. Surreal? Is that the right word to use, Ketchums thought. No matter, his feet took control and walked him up the stairs.

Inside he hung up his beanie and coat on the hanger just beyond the front door. Dumped his keys in the "Important Stuff" bin and trotted into the living room. He looked around. Couch, medium size flat screen on top of a stand. One carpet covering only a fraction of the hardwood floor with a small coffee table on top. A tall lamp for when light dispersed from the outside world. Believe it or not this room was the most decorated in the whole unit. His kitchen, bare. Bathroom, just the essentials. His only bedroom had just the single bed and the closet with clothes for whatever the weather. There was enough space in the kitchen to add a small table and a chair for him but he never bothered to purchase one. He ate, drank, smoked on occasion as well as slept once a while in the living room. Really the living room was his apartment, everything else was just added commodities. Save the toilet. In fact, this was the same apartment he bought when Rei was still with him. They had plans to spruce up the place when the time came, only that time never arrived. And Ketchums was left with a one bedroom apartment to care for. He could have downgraded, just never bothered to.

Really there was nothing to pack; the clothes on his back, maybe a few more from the closet. Toothbrush and paste. Ketchums never got the chance to pick up books and read along with Rei, as well as Rei's personal handgun. He didn't take it with him at the hotel and he most certainly can't take it with him on the plane. He would have to ask Brock to smuggle it out of America and into Germany. He draws the gun from the back of his pants and sets it down gently on the coffee table. Ketchums had the notion to set off towards upstairs and grab the few things he would actually need, but his ass grew heavier by the second and crashed landed onto the couch. He sank into the couch and stared up at the popcorn ceiling. No thoughts in his mind, just staring blanking into nothing. Finally his brain evoked actual thought.

Rei Ayanami.

The trip back to Germany, the reason he didn't finish what was started with Gary, the reason why he started after Gary in the first place, the reason for the upgrade to this one bedroom apartment in this nice neighborhood. All because of Rei. That beautiful angel with those soul piercing red eyes that never missed anything, her subtle smile at things, the first time he made her laugh, the feel of her skin. All of this because of her; a disturbing question came to him. Is it alright to be angry with her after all this time? When she left abruptly he never felt anger, only wonder, bewilderment, and despair. It didn't seem right to be angry with her, but something told him it was ok to be. A natural feeling is all it is. Maybe…maybe Asuka would know. Ketchums had a lot of explaining to do and the flight back to Germany was going to be quiet the adventure. At least the two would have a lot to talk about. Finally mustering up the energy Ketchums quickly set out to retrieve all valuables upstairs. With everything in a garbage bag Ash stopped at the living room and peered at the handgun. He gave it a second glance then grabbed his keys, coat, and beanie and head back out. At the stoop he recalls that Brock mentions that his errands wouldn't take long. Brock was to return fairly soon, Ketchums didn't mind the wait. Just as the thought finished he saw Brock and Misty down the street slowly making their way to his apartment.

* * *

At the same parking space all three stared at the hotel briefly. Misty finally got out so the passenger seat could slide forward. Brock pops the trunk and exits the car as well. Ketchums swiftly fetches his bag and looked back at his friends, Misty with slightly teary eyes. Misty and Ketchums hug.

"Stay safe ok?" Misty holding back a sob.

"I'll still be in touch don't worry." Ash said comforting the girl.

"You better, or I'll fly over there and kick your ass." The two chuckle.

Next was the handshake and quick hug with Brock.

"Don't forget about my gun alright?"

"Don't sweat it, I got you covered." Brock said with confidence.

Ketchums took a quick glance at the hotel then back to his friends. It was time to go.

"Well" Ketchums started. "Time for me to go."

Brock and Misty agreed silently and head back into the car. Ketchums saw them off then crossed the barren street to the hotel.

With no trouble with front desk Ketchums was escorted to Asuka's room. When the door beeped in recognition of the keycard security bid farewell and head back to the elevator. Inside Ketchums secured the door and lazily strolled to the couch. His bag plopped down at the end and Ketchums stretched out on the sofa. He leaned his head on the arm and before he realized it fatigue took over.

The vibration of the couch being sternly kicked awoke him. When his eyes adjusted he saw a business like Asuka standing over him. She points out of his view and grumbles "Are you serious?"

Ketchums knew she was griping about his choice of luggage to hold his belongings.

"It's all I had. I don't own suitcases."

"How did you and Rei move your stuff to your new apartment?"

"We used trash bags."

Asuka sighed and sat next to Ketchums' feet. Out of view Ketchums stared at the fancy coffee table just away from the couch before hearing Asuka. They would leave for the airport. Ketchums moaned in agreement and silence fell once again. He heard the clatter of what he assumed was Asuka placing her phone on the table.

"How you feeling?" Asuka asked.

This was coming from left field! It's not like its taboo for Asuka to ask how someone else is doing. Ketchums simply believed that this wasn't Asuka just asking, but assuring him that she was here when he was ready to talk. He already had the intention of opening up to her on the plane. Doing it now would feel too fast, or just inappropriate. He sat up slowly.

"I'm fine. Just need sleep."

Asuka let out a half-hearted chuckle, as if Ash guessed correctly what was on her mind after asking this question.

"That sounds really good right now."

"So we sleep then go to the airport tonight?"

"That sounds like the plan."

The two nod their heads in agreement. Asuka stood up and made her way to the bedroom. Ketchums watched until she closed the door then safely crashed back down onto the arm of the couch and black out.

* * *

A brief but loud knock on the door awoke Ketchums with a jolt. Fuzzy from dreaming the only thing he could understand was Asuka walking to the front door to answer. She chats with someone beyond the door then returns with a pizza box. The aroma of fresh pizza helped Ketchums snap out of his drowsiness. He sits up to watch Asuka place the pizza pie on the coffee table and walk briskly to the kitchen to fetch glasses, plates, and sodas.

"No tea in that fridge of yours?"

Asuka shook her head. She plopped down next to Ketchums and threw open the box to yank the first slice. Ketchums followed suit. The two quietly munch on pizza in the fairly dark living room. Light from the skyline outside provided enough illumination to effectively eat and drink without accidents. Odd things like this were pleasant for Ash and Asuka. They don't have to talk, they don't mind sharing; moments like these, the two can't disagree that sometimes they are more like siblings than rivals. In truth ever since their run in the previous night they've been rather tame towards one another. Maybe they both understood that something greater was happening, and now wasn't the time to pick up where they've left off a year ago. Maybe a lot really has changed between the two and they no longer have to fight the realization that the rivalry has died. Or maybe they were both too mature for such childish things. Nah. It couldn't be the last one. Whatever the case Ash and Asuka continue to eat in peace.

With a bit of luck and enough money Asuka was able to persuade an employee to open the gift shop just for her. One large rolling luggage bag to replace the already tearing garbage bag Ketchums was holding. When Ketchums finished arranging his clothes in his new suitcase a cab finally hailed the call of an employee, the two place their luggage in the trunk and head for the airport.

The airport, never slow never not cramped. It wasn't Ketchums' favorite place to be. It was, however, the gate out of the States. He followed Asuka closely as they walk along the rope restraints heading towards the metal detectors. The same zig-zag line next to them was backed up beyond the actual restraints itself. Ketchums couldn't imagine flying out of the country without using Asuka's connections. Hours standing in-between two other strangers slowly irking towards the guards, checking and re-checking all pockets to make sure all credentials are in order or else you have wasted time standing around doing fuck all. To think this is the daily grind for some people.

The process of being scanned and checked for foreign objects only took minutes for both of them. When retrieving their luggage from the scanning conveyor belt they made their way to the corresponding gate with their tickets. It was still a while until take-off, Asuka and Ash took seats facing the nose of the plane. The snow finally cut off, and in a few hours the run ways should be clear enough for their flight to safely take-off. Regardless of the weather the flight stewardess informed them that they should be allowed to board the plane in roughly an hour. Not many had Asuka's VIP title so the two would be the few to enjoy themselves in first class.

* * *

Ketchums awoke when the plane endured more turbulence. Asuka noticed Ash wiping his face to mop away the lethargic state of sleep.

"You still have a thing towards flying Ketchums?" Asuka asked to start off a conversation.

"Umm-Not really but I ain't exactly comfortable with it either."

"…So you still have a thing towards flying?"

Knowing he was defeated Ketchums could only mutter a benign "Shut up how bought that?"

Asuka chuckled as she called over a flight stewardess. The two ordered their late dinner and personal preference of poison to wash it down. When the stewardess left them to be Ketchums' brain started swirling the cogs, he knew this would be a good moment to come clean.

"Hey Asuka."

Asuka hummed in response to Ketchums' call. She already knew what Ash had to say. Still, better to let him think he was taking responsibility and coming forward with the deed. She listlessly thumbed through news articles on her touch phone.

"The reason I-umm haven't kept in touch was because of Gary. I mean-I don't know really, I just kept going after him all this time."

She knew Ketchums was stumped on how to explain his actions, she wondered if even he knew why he did such a thing. She had an idea, and she wanted to see if Ketchums could come to the same conclusion.

She egged him on "Why?"

The question he knew was coming but still couldn't be prepared to answer. Why? Why did he continuously tail Gary? After Rei had left he had no motive for anything, when he heard about Gary being spotted around the city he figured to keep tabs on him. Those tabs would be hard to place since Gary made sure to have those around him amnesia. No one could ever say for certain if they saw this man, or which way he really went, or why he was here in the first place. Back to back interrogations just to discover his next stop. It would take a few months to finally have eyes on the man himself. From there it became a game of cat and mouse. On most occasions they would follow him on foot, car, or walking along the rooftops. Some times Ketchums would notice he himself had a tail and had to calmly shake them. Gary knew his old friends were following him, but he never made the first move. Ash, Misty, and Brock all agreed that he was testing them; seeing if they were to make the first move or if Gary was the first to fire off. As more time was invested in following the old war criminal Ketchums slowly convinced himself that Gary needed to pay for his deeds. No country would chase after him since nearly everything Shinji and the gang (Including Ash) were involved in was hushed. Ketchums wouldn't be able to make a case against Gary without bringing up a few morally ambiguous actions they themselves have committed. Towards the ending of the war, both sides were making moves to swiftly end the fight in their favor, judgment be damned.

Upon reflecting his choices last year, he realized something.

"It snowballed."

This was the moment Asuka was waiting for. She placed her phone on her lap and gave Ketchums her undying attention.

Ketchums continued. "It went from seeing if he was up to anything to planning out his death. I kept giving him my attention instead of taking care of myself. Every day I woke up I immediately had him in my mind. I just-kept going after him without much thought."

"You needed to keep yourself occupied."

Her one sentence started to make sense to him. Could it have been that simple? In order to not think about himself, not think about why he felt like shit, not think about what to do next or how to move on. Instead he put his brain and heart on mute and just wondered after Gary.

"I didn't want to cope." He came to the realization.

Asuka slowly nodded her head.

"About a year ago" Asuka started. It was now Ash's turn to pay attention.

Asuka continued. "I don't know how, I don't know why, just-One day I woke up and felt like shit. I was tired, miserable, felt kind of sick, I absolutely didn't want to be me, or be there I'm still not sure. I just chalked it up to being sick. It was a lousy day as you can guess. Next day, felt the same way. By now Shinji was a little worried. Go figure right? I tell him not to be worked up, just felt sick is all. Next day, same thing. I visit my doctor but, color me shocked, I wasn't physically sick. When I told Shinji he was pretty much panicked, but the crazy thing was he didn't act it. I could read it on his face, but he put on a brave front and…more or less followed me to every room I went. I knew he was just scared so I just shrugged it off.

"Ketchums you know me I'm not the kind of person to commit suicide, hell I hate suicide. Just the idea of-killing yourself doesn't solve your problems it just passes the buck to your family!"

Asuka took a minute to breath before continuing. "Anyways, I keep telling Shinji 'I'm not going to kill myself, you don't have to follow me around.' Of course he doesn't listen, and after a week I'm just yelling at him constantly to leave me alone. I couldn't even use the bathroom without having the damn door open to him!

"Finally, after about 3 weeks, I go to the bedroom and I notice Shinji entering. And-I just lose it. I yelled, screamed, called him everything in the book, that in itself deteriorated to slamming my fists onto his chests and calling him 'Stupid' over and over. Then I broke down and cried into his chest. I'm not sure how long I was at it, but I remembered the sun still being up when I went to the bedroom and outside being dark when we climbed into bed. The next day I felt fine, elated really. After that I knew I was going to be alright, and I thanked Shinji for being there for me every day during that episode of mine.

"We're all suppressing the guilt. The things we did during the Divide, we're still trying to bottle it up. I knew it was only a matter of time until what happened to me, would happen to everybody else. And when you dropped off the radar after Rei left, I had an inkling you were suffering through what I went through. Just didn't think it would take you a year, until I found out that Gary was in the States as well. We all have our way of coping Ketchums; mine was screaming at my husband until I practically passed out, yours was to obsess over an old enemy. I can only image how the others are going to react when they lose their grip for just a second."

Their meals had arrived. Each taking their orders and placing them on the small table in front of them, they each took a few bites and sips before continuing.

"I should have called you. I knew you were always smart about this stuff, I should have just called."

"It's ok Ketchums; I knew you just needed time. Besides I technically had tabs on you, just not directly."

"Misty?"

"Misty."

"Yeah I should have guessed."

A light bulb clicked on in Ketchums' head.

"Did misty tell you about the diner?"

A sly grin spread from ear to ear on Asuka's face. "She may have mentioned it here and there."

Ketchums couldn't help but smile. "Thanks for checking up on me."

"Ehhh, figured you wasted enough time on Gary and it was time for you to come home."

Ketchums chuckled a bit. "Yeah, it is time to go home."

The two enjoy their meal.


	5. A New You

Chapter 5

A New You

Ketchums' noticed something while taking another sip. The air, it was still. Since Ash and Asuka were the only ones flying fancy there was no one else within ear shot to disturb the peace. The air stewardesses were already towards the front sleeping. Ketchums looks towards the window on his right to see Asuka leaned back against her chair in tranquility; she had been asleep for an uncertain amount of time. Peering at the window Ketchums couldn't identify whether they were above land mass or ocean. He sets his drink gingerly on the table and positions his seat a few notches back. Carelessly staring at the roof he breaths deep to slow his heart, eventually relaxing and drifting off.

He was back at the hotel, eating pizza next to another person. Having no knowledge of his surroundings he casually takes another bite and sips some soda. The room was dark, only the sky lines gave enough visibility to reach for the food and drinks without making mistakes. The mysterious friend finally moves closer to Ketchums to allow the lights to reveal themselves; it was Rei! This was not a surprise to Ketchums; he vaguely feels that he should have known it was Rei with him at that hotel. The two had just got in and Ketchums wasn't up for cooking a fast meal for the two. So the two decided to have a late dinner with pizza and soda. Rei takes another bite; when she noticed the undivided attention being given to her she looks Ketchums in his eyes and smiles, with a little bit of cheese on the edge of her lip. Ketchums carefully plucks the piece of cheese and held it in front of Rei's lips. She finished her bite and nibbled on Ketchums' fingers almost seductively, consuming the piece of cheese while sucking on Ketchums' index finger. He smiled and leaned in, both locking lips and practically eating each other's face. The meal was no longer the main focus between the two lovers. Rei leaned back while Ketchums followed her movement, still kissing. When their tongues finished fencing Ketchums worked Rei's neck with his lips. This was a particular weakness to the young Eva pilot and the sensation of her lover nibbling on her neck sent jolts to her loins. She was inadvertently rubbing her crotch against Ketchums' leg that was posted fairly close against her inner thighs. The two were interrupted by a blaring alarm clock set on top of the coffee table. Something was amiss. Rei's gaze became locked as the clock's alarm started to distort, the sound slowly grinding to a halt as the plastic on the top started to sink in. It combusted and a small fire reigned king on top of the clock. Something about the fire beckoned them to move closer, only the two stayed put and stared from the couch. Finally Rei blinked hard, and opened to a familiar ceiling, with no Ash on top of her.

Rei stayed in bed until her ears started picking up her alarm clock. Today was an important day for her, but everything felt derailed thanks to that dream. She had dreams similar to that before, she just wished it hadn't happened last night of all nights. (Or at least she wished it had gone on for a little longer.)

Rei rises slowly, feeling as if she was loosely tied to the bed with plastic covering and she had to tear through just to sit up. She stared blankly at her alarm across the room prior to planting both feet on the hardwood floor. Summoning the energy she rose to her feet and hazily walked to the clock to silence the alarm. A satisfying yawn put an extra kick in her step and she enters the bathroom. After a quick sit on the toilet she stares at her mirrored image. Today was a big day indeed, if everything went according to plan today would be the last day she would have to strap on the plastic forearm. (She knew it wasn't plastic, it just reminded her of plastic. It made her felt like a doll that was coming apart.) With her fingers Rei traced her right shoulder all the way down to where it abruptly stops, just at the elbow. A little over a year ago there used to be a forearm there, now at the elbow was metal and other plastic like alloys forming an empty socket. This new design wasn't compatible with her old prosthetic so a new one was given to her just last week. Funny enough this new limb was slightly heavier than the old one. Still, today should be the last day and that made Rei smile. She slips out of her panties, ties on the plastic wrap specially made to fit her disfigured arm, and takes a quick shower.

Hygiene, clothes, little bit of makeup, prosthetic arm, and finally keys and credentials. Medicine could wait until she came back.

Rei lingered at her dresser to admire the picture frame containing one of the many memories between Rei and Ash. They were so happy, with a long and easy life ahead of them.

It was about a year ago when Rei awoke with Ketchums by her side. The two had just purchased the apartment and all it had was a spring mattress on the floor and their clothes. She couldn't remember why that was the total of their belongings. Rei woke up with Ketchums' face just an inch from hers. She carefully kissed Ketchums on his nose and slid out of bed as to not disturb her lover. She still giggles when they get ready for bed and Ketchums is taken aback when Rei crawls in with only her underwear. She always felt comfortable with just the one undergarment for sleep and she appreciated that Ketchums never took this as a sign for sex. Comfortable, at ease, happy, words she would use with Ketchums by her side. It wasn't until she entered the bathroom when she felt the familiar pain in her right arm. The discomfort started during the Divide but she shrugged it off as a minor inconvenience. Rei anchors both hands on the sink and leaned close to the mirror to inspect her teeth. After a second her mind was blinded by a piercing ache from her arm. She quickly backs away from the sink and was almost floored by a sudden head rush. When the blood subsided and her focus cleared she looked back at the sink. She froze. Her mouth agape she slowly clears out her cluttered mind to allow a very critical piece of information to flow through. Half of her right arm was sticking out of the sink. She looks at her now disfigured arm to see that no blood was rushing out, like a tree branch that had rotten away and had safely fallen off. The realization finally hit her, only to dumbfound and repress the active memory. She couldn't feel, she couldn't think, she couldn't move. She wished this moment doesn't exist and that she can wake up next to Ash again.

It was happening, and she needed to make a move. The idea of telling Ketchums came first but then fear intervened. She had never told Ash that she was a clone. Not fully human but basically the same as say Asuka or Misato. She knew she had to tell him but was worried that Ash might reject the premise. Reject her outright. It was silly, she knew the two loved each other. But something as serious as dating a non-human was becoming a worldwide concern. During the Divide the Diclonii stood alongside the people to help destroy the Elders. Unfortunately after the global threat was eradicated, the Diclonii were at odds with humans once again. It was still looked upon as taboo for a human and a diclonius to become lovers. Add the fact that rumors of cybernetic prosthesis could potentially divide humans even further. If the war hadn't spilt Mankind, these rising concerns will.

She didn't want to cause trouble for Ketchums; a decision she would regret for a whole year was made. Out of fear of being rejected by Ash and out of causing him trouble, she panicked. Hastily cleaning the sink and recovering her arm Rei quietly packed a few belongings and her cards. She had already bandaged her arm and had to make due with only using one hand. Just before descending the stairs she looked back at the bedroom, Ketchums still asleep. She never sobbed but she could feel the tears freely gliding down her cheeks. She could only whisper "I'm sorry".

Just before leaving the apartment she got out a pen and notepad and left a small note, two words for Ketchums to find when he wakes.

Rei drew out a depressing breath. Still staring at the photo on the dresser in her apartment she finally breaks away to leave; locking the apartment she double checks her purse and realigns her prosthetic limb.

Boarding the train inbound she couldn't bring herself to pull out her book to pass the time. Instead she gazed about, nothing to catch the eye though. Tokyo-3, no longer a fortress but a practical civilian city, was still a quiet place. Many have returned to the reinforced buildings of Tokyo-3 but still only a fraction of the buildings are populated. Businesses were slowly returning; tourists who want to catch a glimpse of the decommissioned Evas flock here. The research aquarium has also been a hotspot for scientists and environmentalists; change and recovery, Tokyo-3 doing its best to keep it simple in order to heal.

Still, hoping for the breakthrough Dr. Rockbell promised isn't the most stressing thing on Rei's mind today. However way this visit to Dr. Akagi goes, Rei made a promise to herself to call him when she returned home.

* * *

Even in the waiting room Rei couldn't take her mind off Ketchums. That dream, it was just so damn vivid. She utterly believed that she had finally reunited with Ketchums and they holed up in a hotel somewhere. The location didn't matter, only that it was Ash and Rei together and no one to interrupt. Still not clinging for the book, Rei's eyes wondered about. The stack of magazines on the accent table next to her chair; the other only patient in the room who was snoring; the employee in the adjacent room who was oddly ecstatic about filing papers while waiting to hear from the doctors. The room itself seemed calm if not kind of bored. The colors of the paint were there to visually calm people as they also wait to hear from the doctors. Anything of interest in the room was absent.

Rei has always been a patient woman. Today, anxious would be correct to describe her mood. She felt as though she was approaching a crossroad; one direction would keep her on her path of nothing, as horrible as that may sound she at least could see where she was going; the other direction would lead her to new openings, this was more intimidating as she could not see down the road and she would have to travel the path in order to see beyond. The first step to all of this, call him. She now felt that today was the day to take that step.

Just when she finished her thought her name was called.

In the back she followed the nurse beyond the patient rooms to Dr. Akagi's office. The nurse opened the door with proper manners and announced Rei. Dr. Akagi rolled away from her computer to invite Rei in. Rei claimed the nearest seat as she watched Dr. Akagi roll around gathering up her notes. When finished Ritsuko parked in front of Rei, set the handbrakes, and gave a light sigh.

"How are you feeling?" Ritsuko started, in the native tongue.

"I'm fine."

In the past Rei has learned to not simply give a two word answer to a person trying to be kind. This she learned from watching both Shinji and Ash when in public visiting with strangers. But with the "good" doctor, old habits are best left unchecked.

Ritsuko understood that she would never break the Eva pilot's shell and continued with the news that Dr. Rockbell would be a tad late. On that note Ritsuko offered to share a quick snack that Maya gave to Ritsuko on her way out. Rei smiled and nodded her head. Lifting the brakes from her wheels Ritsuko glided back to her desk to retrieve said snack.

There were no pleasantries between the two. Given the years of the past their relationship never improved. Even when Rei herself dragged Ritsuko to the nearest elevator and patched up the wounded doctor, the walls that separated them never eroded. In that elevator all those years ago in NERV, Ritsuko knew her wounds weren't mortal but her heart was practically broken. The man she admired and loved, shooting her. The memory alone twists her heart in unnatural ways. Mobility in her legs was not the only thing she lost on that dreadful day. If it wasn't for Maya by her side, well Ritsuko shuddered to think what would become of her.

Appropriate timing on the nurse as she entered with proper manners and announced Dr. Rockbell. Ritsuko instinctively relinquished the breaks to turn towards the blonde woman entering with a smile. Rei estimated that the young doctor was possibly her age maybe a year over. Piercing blue eyes, just like Asuka. The doctors shake hands then Winry turns to Rei as she rose. The two shook with their off hands but the young doctor couldn't help but smile brighter.

"Rei do you remember the promise I made to you?" Dr. Rockbell's English was improving upon each visit to Tokyo-3.

"That we would one day shake with our dominate hands."

"That is correct." Winry turns to Ritsuko. "Dr. Akagi do you have a free patient room that we may occupy?"

"Of course."

Entering the nearest patient room Dr. Rockbell secured the door behind the group and placed a briefcase on the counter. Rei took a seat on the bed and removed her prostatic while Ritsuko moved to the window opposite of the door. Sharp clicks bounced off the walls as Winry lifted the lid and pulled out a few small tools. She informed Rei that the socket in her arm would have to be refitted to correspond with the new limb. Luckily surgery would not be necessary since it would only be a few parts on the inner side of the socket to be replaced. Dr. Rockbell worked swiftly with her miniature hand held drill, unfastening the guards to allow the now obsolete parts to be removed. She retrieved unfamiliar parts and what looked like an excess yellow pen. Rei felt little pricks in her arm when Winry locked the new parts in place. She then poked the inside of the socket with the bloated pen and asked an unusual request, to flex her missing hand. The sensation of phantom limb receded a few months back. (Not exactly a pleasant time either) Still, the pain once again surfaced when she attempted to "flex" her right hand. Rei had to endure repeating the pain a few more times for the doctor. When Winry was satisfied she packed up the loose parts and tools and carefully picked up the newest breakthrough for prosthetic limbs.

It was a slick black slab of metal in the form of a disembodied arm. The appendages fully stretched out and static; Winry explained that the arm was custom built for Rei specifically with it just being slightly heavier than her actual arm. This would explain why on the last visit Winry had Rei's arm re-measured.

Dr. Rockbell explained "Now Rei when I install the limb it will still be dormant until it is charged enough to activate. You can simply leave it be and the socket will do the work or you can try flexing again to speed up the process. It is up to you. Now hold up your arm."

The process wasn't even 10 seconds. When the end of the limb met the cavity it was pulled in, almost like magnets activating and coming together. Rei was excited, even with the pain trying to dissuade her to continue she had to see the cybernetic hand flex at her command. Her brain was slowly succumbing to the barrage of white heat from her nerves yelling for mercy. Just when she was about to give in she heard a very faint whirring sound. She lifted her head and watched in amazement as she commanded the fingers to space out and close in. She balled her fist then stretched out the hand at will. She finally pulled the arm back and stared at the hand awestruck. From her peripheral she noticed another hand stuck out. Winry inviting her for a handshake with their dominate hands. Rei clutches Winry's hand; she could tell how much force she was using to grasp her hand. She knew she wasn't hurting Winry as they shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you Rei." Dr. Rockbell said with a smile.


	6. A Nice Restaurant (Updated)

Chapter 6

A Nice Restaurant

She watched as her augmented index finger and thumb pinched the spine of the wine glass. She raised the glass just to her face and analyzed the glass, looking for any signs of too much stress being put on the glass. Nothing, she knew how much pressure was being applied to the glass and yet all she can see was metallic appendages carefully gripping the spine of a wine glass. Rei then realized that she was making a fool out of herself again and quickly took a sip and placed the glass back on the table. She quickly glanced to the nearby tables, empty. The restaurant doesn't get many customers since the menu was a bit pricey, but she came with Dr. Rockbell to celebrate the success of the cybernetic prosthetic. She then remembers that Winry was on the other side stifling a laugh. Embarrassed Rei dropped her head a bit and apologized. Winry quickly waved it off as it is nothing to be ashamed about.

"You are not my only patient to be curious about their new limb." Giggled Dr. Rockbell.

Rei asked "There have been others?"

"Yes, a successful leg prosthesis and another arm like yours but the whole arm was to be replaced. I have many others waiting on their prosthesis but I can only build so fast." Winry raises her glass to enjoy a taste of sweet wine before continuing "This is why I must come to terms about accepting an offer."

Winry explained that she has been approached on numerous times by her own government for funding. She worries though that even with the money, her government would want her to design more combat based prosthesis. Medical companies have also approached to simply fund her work, though she still worries that it might be her government once again trying to get their hands on her design.

"I am not in it for the money you see." Winry's mood was slowly shifting "I just-want to help people. You would think after the Divide no country would have a military anymore in fear of placing the last straw on the camel's back. But I guess once the evil that threatens to kill all of us is ridden, then we go back to destroying each other as if normality dictates this. So many people lost something or someone in the Divide; I can't give back what was taken from them but for some people I know I can give them the next best thing. And it has come to a point where the demand is staggering and I need assistance."

The two sat still in order to give respect to the heavy topic Winry has brought up. Rei knows firsthand about the Divide though she is to never talk about it with anyone who wasn't by her side. Not that she was silenced; just that she is only comfortable mentioning such things among comrades.

"Did you fight in the Divide?" Winry inquired.

"Yes. But I wish to not share my experience. I'm sorry."

"Of course-of course, I should apologize for asking in such a blunt way. The war's end was only a little under 2 years ago. Feeling are still raw I could imagine." Winry took a moment, staring at her glass before continuing. She didn't know why she was opening up to this patient in particular, there was just something about Rei that you felt comfortable around to discuss certain topics.

"I didn't fight but I assisted those injured in the fighting. In a make shift hospital of what I could tell at the time was once a restaurant, me and many others with medical training were working nonstop to aid the injured. Many died before reaching my table, many others died on my table, and countless more survived and thanked me. Never to forget what I have done for them. And on a slow night, when the frontlines pushed closer towards one of the 'Elders' I stopped cleaning the blood off of my table and took in my surroundings. Not only were there fellow countrymen and women resting with missing limbs, but foreigners as well; people who willingly flew to my country to preserve its borders from the Elders. It was then that I desperately hoped we would win the war so I could continue my research. Now that I'm ready to unveil the limbs, I need to find a suitable backer."

"Has no one else come to you with an offer, a company based outside of Germany?"

"The only one that stood out was that later on this week I would be visited by a NERV representative. But I thought NERV was the company that started the war?"

"The war was a failsafe created by the Elders. When the first Elder based in America was ousted by us the others knew that we would eventually return to The GeoFront to finish off the device we sabotaged. The Siege of The GeoFront, that wasn't the Japanese government trying to contain a rouge military operation, that was the Elders at work trying to take The GeoFront. Gendo, Mr. Ikari, was to set in motion a manmade Impact by decree of the Elders. Gendo defied the Elders and instead tried to create a world of his own. Neither got their wish, we select few at NERV caught on to what was happening and sabotaged the doors that housed the device that was needed. The container was created specifically to protect the device from the monsters that would invade us, 'Angels' was the common term used; so man himself would not be able to open those doors without the proper way. Dr. Akagi was the one to seal the doors, she paid for it by being shot by Gendo himself. If I wasn't there to intervene, she may not be alive today."

Winry slowly digested the story. Was it fake? Would anybody go this far to-what tell an elaborate ruse? The story was so far out there that it had to be true, one of those it's so weird you couldn't make it up even if you tried. Winry took a slightly bigger gulp of her wine and prepped herself.

"You know, my research, development, and testing was primarily in Germany. So it was weird to get a phone call from a doctor based in Japan, giving me an amazing offer so that I would add her patient to my list. Not only that, but to insure that that patient would be at least the top three to get a finished cybernetic prosthetic. When I first met you Rei I for the life of me could not pin you. If you were related to politics or an heir to a powerful family in Japan, it wouldn't make sense for you to come alone. I figured you would have some sort of bodyguard with you when it was just us in the room. I thought maybe military, but I couldn't make it stick. But now-I see why."

"I apologize for hiding such a detail from you. NERV isn't held in high regard to most because of ignorance. The Elders took over NERV in order to carry out their contingency plan. NERV was but a tool for the Elders to exploit, same could be said for us pilots at the time."

"This seems like sensitive information, why tell me this?"

"The Elders are gone, Gendo is gone, and NERV is no longer a military operation. The current president, my brother Shinji Ikari, is turning it around. He wants to atone for the actions of our father, though I fear he will never achieve."

"Because of how much damage your father caused."

Rei nodded at Winry's statement. Winry theorized that the reason the two siblings have different names was due to them being separated at a young age. Though not important enough for Winry to ask the young woman for an answer.

"I believe he will."

This caught Rei's attention.

"Like you said NERV was a tool used by the Elders. I believe in time many others will understand. Also NERV separating itself from its military roots is another good step in earning the people's trust again."

NERV had something to prove; something to show to the world that it meant good. To think there was a time where NERV was the only thing between us and the towering aliens that would assault Japan almost on a monthly basis. Now NERV wants to fund Winry's research; she was still skeptical. Then, a plan arranged in her head. She remembered that Rei wasn't a stellar liar, this she learned on their first meeting during the preliminary questionnaire. The idea was a bit mischievous but she had to attest that NERV could be trusted.

"Rei" Winry said aloud "Will you go with me?"

"Pardon me?"

"Will you go with me to meet with the NERV employee? I wish to give the company a chance but I don't want my creation to be used to hurt others. The idea of NERV drifting from its military duties is one thing but it was a military outpost at one time. I am nervous to have a company with such a history to back my creation. I simply wish for you to be there to give me advice."

"I am not sure if I am suitable. Remind you that I was once a pilot."

"You fought for them yes but you weren't in command on what goes on in the back."

The waiter takes a quick trip to their table to touch base; refills on the wine, any ideas on what to start on first, possibly suggestions for their choice of meal? The two quickly relayed their three course meal so they may politely shoo the waiter.

Winry continued "I just want you to hear the offer and give me your advice. A quick trip to Germany and then back home. I'll even contact Dr. Akagi and inform her on the idea so that you don't have to visit her."

Rei's instincts told her that Winry picked up on the tension between the doctor and the pilot. Still a trip to Germany sounded lovely. She could visit Shinji and Asuka at their plot, maybe even talk to Asuka about Ketchums. It was tempting, but Rei had to sweeten the deal just a bit.

"I would appreciate it if you could have Dr. Akagi mail me my medication."

Winry grinned "I think that is possible."

To that Rei picked up her wine glass with her augmented hand and raised it towards Winry.

"Then I am happy to go with you to the meeting."

"I am glad to hear this, thank you Rei."

The two toast and took another sip. Finally the appetizers had arrived.

* * *

***I apologize for such a long wait for the next chapter. I had to come back to fix this chapter a bit as well as to inform all who are reading this that I am in a bit of hiatus. But the next chapter will be up in a matter of days. Thank you for you patients. -Writer***


	7. A Familiar Plot of Land

Chapter 7

A Familiar Plot of Land

The airplane slowly descended; gliding above the runway the enormous wheels screech as they make contact with the ground. The nose of the plane levels with the ground and the pilots apply the brakes, the metallic flying hulk gradually decreases in velocity and taxis across the road before finally turning off towards the terminal. The pilots gracefully navigate the plane alongside the terminal, following instructions from the radio tower they were allowed to pull in and officially announce that they have landed in Germany. The two pilots shake hands on a successful and safe flight across the pond and wish each other a good evening as they both gather their belongings.

Asuka retrieved her carryon baggage and lead Ash off the plane. The deadening feel of the average airport terminal was absent; Ash didn't loath walking the tiles behind Asuka to hopefully collect their luggage from the conveyor belt, the constant flood of noise from numerous origins around him didn't plague his ears, something was different. Today would mark the day Ash Ketchums wasn't annoyed with an airport terminal. He figured it was because he was still jet lagged from traveling through many countries and time zones; especially having to stop for a day in each country just to wait for Asuka to finish a business meeting in said country. It took them five days to touch base in South America and Africa (A layover had occurred in Brazil which lead to a wonderful evening at a luxurious hotel at the expense of NERV.) but the two had touched down in Germany. A sigh of relief from the two as they knew it would be only a few more hours before they can fully unwind in the privacy of their own homes. Asuka knew she was due an ear full from Misato when Misato wakes up in Japan. Still, Asuka was in the right, a young man and woman who aren't engaged or even dating should never share the same hotel room together. It's not like NERV is hurting for money, Asuka thought.

The bags finally appear and the two snatch up their respective suitcases. Beyond the sliding doors Germany greets the weary travelers with an icy breath. For a second Ketchums wondered if the snow storm burying North-East America was stretching all the way across the Atlantic Ocean and pummeling Germany. Nonsense, as Ash knew that the weather was a bit out of wack albeit normalizing since Second Impact. He even heard news that Japan was actually cold this time around; still no snow fall. The two spot Shinji. Asuka lays down her luggage to greet her husband with a warm hug and a quick kiss, she lets go to allow Shinji and Ketchums to shake hands and hug briefly.

"Been a long time Ketchums." Shinji said while fixing his winter beanie.

"Yeah it has."

Asuka interrupts saying that it would be better to have this conversation in the car where they can at least enjoy the luxury of a heater. The men agreed and made their way to the car (With Shinji bringing up the rear since he had to first grab Asuka's luggage.). Asuka quickly clears the snow off her winter boots and slams the car door shut, instantly melting into the seat when her skin first felt the heat. Shinji pops the trunk and the two place the luggage, quickly securing the lid prior to rushing into the car and thawing out for a second. When comfortable enough Shinji shifts the gears into Drive and slowly crawls back onto the main road. At a cautious leisure the car powered through the snow towards home. Following his personal safety measures for driving in the snow Shinji never took his eyes off the road as he asked about the flights. Asuka gave a brief summary of the drastic change in weather when they reached south of the Equator. She also talked a bit about the meetings and that she already knew from the start that the organizations were joining NERV. The meetings themselves were just a formality, a front to protect face. She knew the leaders were trying to come off as interested in the deal instead of desperate of getting a chance to work together with a future powerhouse that is NERV.

"After all, self-imagery is still a vital part of any business." Asuka declared.

Shinji wanted to ask Ketchums but thought to save it instead after he got a few beers in him. Shinji initially was against alcohol but after living with a semi sober guardian and being married to such a festive girl, beer and wine slowly became integrated with their night life. (This consisted with staying home, getting drunk, having sex, and falling asleep.) When a standard night life wasn't enough, Asuka and Shinji would instead drive to Berlin to enjoy the late hours under colorful lights and ear blistering music, this would also include alcohol and a steamy night at a classy hotel.

The plot that they live on was just outside of the small town of Waizenfeld, just north of Berlin. A town small enough that it falls asleep when the sun dips below the horizon.

What would normally take forty minutes lasted for just over an hour to leave the Berlin city limits and reach the Soryu Acres. The car sits next to the panel that controls the sturdy gate, only problem is that someone would have to reach out of the car to punch in the security code. Asuka told Shinji to input the code fast so that not too much cold air floods in. Easier said than done, Shinji thought. Shinji knew the code by heart, the obstacle would be his hand slowing down when winter's numbing grip latches on. The three brace for the shock of winter as Shinji lowered the window and pressed the numbers; he wished he was able to press the tiny keys with his gloves on. With success he quickly (Or as fast as the car would allow via button) rolls up the window. Asuka and Ketchums teased the young man with appreciation albeit hyperbole. The branded gate drags across the ground to allow passage.

Once parked the three quickly traverse the frozen front lawn up to the front door, Shinji made quick work of the lock. Ketchums wasn't able to notice that the outside of the house was quite lavishing, the inside gave him proof enough to come to such a conclusion. He knew that the couple had money but if the house was the needle on the gauge the meter might have overblown. The entrance hall alone possibly had more money invested than his entire apartment back in the States. Quite the modern décor was on display everywhere you look, from the stair railing leading to the upper floor to the kitchen island that tied together top of the line appliances and back to the living room plus fireplace. Ketchums dropped off his coat and hat with the rest on the coat hanger and enjoyed the central heating for a bit. Once warm enough he met the other two in the kitchen during their idle chit chat. Once all together Asuka went straight for their liquor cabinet and pulled a bottle of vodka. While Shinji quickly grabbed three shot glasses the three reconvene around the oddly not too luxurious dinner table. The table and chairs stuck out like casted fingers when compared to the rest of the room. Ketchums wondered what was the connection that lead to have a mismatching dining set. Once the opened bottle of vodka was placed on said table, the little thought in his head was trashed like a sticky note that had outlasted its usefulness. The hard liquor splashed against the bottom of each glass and each three raised a glass.

"To a family member returning home." Asuka said.

The three glasses met with a clink and the first shot was downed.

* * *

Comfortable in the IKEA-esque dining chairs and with warm liquor sloshing in their bellies, Ketchums was experiencing his first night life adventure with old comrades. He himself was never a big night life person; he would rather enjoy a beer or three with friends at a familiar pad with good music than to experience a night club. Lord knows how many times Misty tried to pull him into one of those establishments, though he knew she was just trying her best to cheer him up. Few thoughts slumped their way across Ketchums' mind as he halfheartedly listened to Asuka.

-Clothes are in the car, but I'm not going out there.-

-Wonder where I'm sleeping tonight?-

-Here?-

-Wonder what's for breakfast?-

-Shinji's a good cook, I'm sure it'll be good.-

-We always joked about opening a restaurant or diner, since I'm living here now I wonder if we should think about that more seriously?-

When the correct amount of alcohol bleached his blood his mind shut down for the night. Now through watery eyes he sinks another shot of vodka like he was dying of thirst. Through a drunken lisp he was able to form the sentence:

"So is this the typical night for the Ikari household?"

As fast as quicksand the question eventually reached their brain, only for the two to acknowledge that they were not listening. Ketchums tried his best to repeat the question with a sixty percent memory accuracy. Asuka answered with a yawn and announced that it was time for bed. She stood up slowly and set off to find her bedroom.

Shinji replaced the quarter full bottle and successfully dragged Ketchums to his feet. Climbing the rug covered stairs to the second floor they just catch a glimpse of Asuka opening the far door in the hallway and closing it behind her. Shinji opened the first door on the right and mumbled something before being cut off by an alcohol flavored burp. He then loses interest, or memory of what he was just doing, and stumbled off towards the far door in the hallway. Ketchums stood in the hallway with his attention split between a dark room and Shinji's drunk walk that would rival a snail's crawl. Losing interest, or memory of what he was just doing, Ash reached into the room and searched the inner wall for a light switch. His hand rubbed in all directions prior to feeling a bump close to the door frame. No peg, but it did feel like a small bump that gave way. Pushing in the bump activated the light fixture.

Inside with the door shut Ketchums kicked off his shoes and took a glance through the window. He could see the car parked in the drive way, as well as the outline of the walkway from both the road and drive way leading past his view. He took a minute to remember the fact that he was no longer looking at a snow covered road from his apartment in America but instead a snow covered front lawn in a house in Germany. No snowfall, but he knew this would be short-lived.

Under the light Ketchums quickly memorized the path from the light switch to the bed, when confident he killed the power to the fixture and traced his steps to his destination.

Success.

Safely on his bed Ketchums peered at an unfamiliar ceiling until his eyelids grew heavy. Even then he still couldn't fall asleep, not yet anyways. He also had no strength to stand back up; once he dropped on the bed his body had shut down for the night. No thoughts came to him. He felt this was wrong but due to possible alcohol poisoning he won't have any lucid thoughts until the sun rises over the horizon. Or at the very least he sweats out enough vodka for his body to properly function. Brainless, bodiless, and unable to open his eyes Ketchums merely existed in bed for an unknown amount of time.

Alas, with enough time spent lying down and unable to form a coherent thought, Ketchums blacks out.

* * *

**Writer's Notes: I apologize for my absence, a short chapter in no way makes up for such a gap. I had just picked up a new job so a lot of free time was spent at work and at home recovering from work. (It's been a while since I've had a job so I have yet grown accustomed to actually being busy again.) I am finally catching up so I will try to keep this at the least a weekly update. My goal is to have this update twice a week so actual progression of the story can be made. Until then, thank you for your patients and as well for reading this. I appreciate any reviews that you leave.  
**


End file.
